


A Twist of Fate

by Leah_Bean129



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Bean129/pseuds/Leah_Bean129
Summary: Roman Evans knew she’d never see the love of her life ever again after he “died” back in the 40s. Bucky Barnes knew he’d never be able to see his best girl ever again. What happens when fate grants them a second chance at seeing each other again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _*Italics mean flashbacks/thoughts* ___

**1944-1949**

**~Roman’s pov~**

_Ya ever been in love? Ya know the kind where ya swear God himself made ya two to be together forever. That’s how it felt to be with James Buchanan Barnes. Until God decided to separate us. Forever. And in a cruel twist of fate, not only did I lose the love of my life but I lost my best friend as well. I didn’t want to live in a world where Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers didn’t exist. Without Peggy Carter, I would’ve died a long time ago. I ended up dedicating my time to training and to help replicate the serum using some of Steve’s blood. Many attempts later, it was finally complete. I volunteered to be the guinea pig for the serum and it turned out to be a success. I became a Super Soldier. The only side effect was that it changed my hair for brown to silver. Though the war was over there were still threats that plagued. I eventually became the new face of America after I was seen stopping a high speed car chase and was named Lady Silver. Though I knew I could never replace Steve, fighting to protect and save lives became my biggest distraction from the crumbing truth. That I’d never see my Bucky or him ever again. But Peggy and Howard Stark were there to help me when I needed them most. With them by my side along with the Howling Commandos, multiple Hydra bases were taken down. This went on for a few years. Until God decided to play a sick trick and in another cruel twist of fate I had to sacrifice myself to save New York. The same way Steve sacrificed himself._

_“I’ll see ya soon boys.”_

_Those were the last word Peggy heard me say before the connection was lost._

**Now**

**~General pov~**

Tony was looking through a few boxes of his fathers stuff when he came across a box marked ‘Project Rebirth 2.0’. Being the curious little butterfly he is, he opened the box. The first thing that caught his eye was a file with the name Lady Silver on the front. He opened it and found a black and white picture of his father with two women standing to his left. The bottom of the picture dated 1948. Before Tony looked any further, he calls to his A.I, FRIDAY. “Yes Mr.Stark?”

“Find Rogers and Barnes, tell them to meet me in the lab.”

“Yes sir.”

After a few minutes, the two super soldiers appear in the doorway,”What’s up Tony?”

“I was looking through my father’s things when I came across a box. Inside I found a file.”

Bucky crosses his arms, “What kind of file?” He was worried it was about him from his Hydra days.

“Ever heard of Project Rebirth 2.0?”

Steve looks at Tony with confusion,”Project Rebirth is the super soldier serum experiment. That’s how I became Captain America.”

“Apparently you weren’t the only one that participated.”, Tony shows Bucky and Steve the picture. Steve takes it in his hands. “It’s Howard….and Peggy”, he fights the urge to cry. Bucky points to the woman in between the two, “But who’s that?”

They both look at the woman who was holding twin katana blades. “She’s called Lady Silver. When she became a super soldier, apparently her hair turned silver as a side effect hence the name.” Tony continues to read the file. “This happened two years after you went into the ice, Cap. She was pronounced killed in action in 1949.”

“She looks familiar”, Bucky said still looking at the photo.

“I agree, but how would we have known her? Does the file say her real name?”

Tony flips through the paperwork and shakes his head, “FRIDAY, give me everything you got on Lady Silver.”

All three men look at the screen Tony pulls up. Pictures and videos start to pop up. Videos of her training, others of her playing with children or messing around with the Howling Commandos. The pictures consisted of her in war zones or smiling with Peggy and Howard or her appearances with the public. One picture Steve’s eye the most, he taps it to enlarge the image. It was her saluting to the memorial dedicated to him with her back to the camera. “How does this woman feel so familiar yet so unrecognizable?”, Steve couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“Does the file say how she was killed?”, Bucky asked.

Steve looked through the papers till he found what he was looking for. “ 1949: A cargo plane carrying a series of bombs was heading to New York with the intent to decimate it. The only way to save New York was for Lady Silver to crash land into the Arctic. Sacrificing herself for the lives of many. -Agent Carter, SSR”

The room fell silent as the three men took in the information.

“Hold on a sec. If she died how Steve did, wouldn’t she be frozen?”

“She could still be alive.”

“Only one way to find out”, Tony says as he closes the file and stands up. “FRIDAY, get an extract team together and send the coordinates of Lady Silver’s crash site to the quinjet.”

“Yes sir”

Tony then turns to Steve and Bucky, “Go find Bruce, tell him to get the medbay ready. Just in case.”

Bucky was about to protest but Steve grabbed his shoulder, “Come on Buck.”

The two soldiers leave to go find Bruce. Tony looks at the picture of her once more, “I don’t know who you are, but I think it’s time for you to come home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*Italics mean flashbacks/thoughts* ___

_**1935** _

_**~Roman~** _

_Coney Island was where I had my first date with the sergeant himself though at the time he wasn’t one. Just regular James Barnes. He wanted everything to be perfect but sometimes the most imperfect date is the most memorable one. Anything that could go wrong did. Somehow the vendor ran out of cotton candy, which was my favorite. My favorite ride closed down due to someone getting sick on it while we were waiting in line. The prize that Bucky was hell-bent on winning for me was won by someone else. And the icing on the cake, an unexpected rain decided to grace us with its presence. To James it was a disaster but to me, it was the best date ever. And to end the night we shared the perfect, scratch off your bucket list, kiss in the rain._

**Now**

**~General~**

“We are nearing the location”, Friday tells Tony.

“Ok Friday, find me a plane.”

Friday scans for any sign of one. “Wreckage has been detected along with traces of Vibranium as well.”

“Vibranium? Where Friday? How far down?

She pinpoints where she picked up the scans. Tony and the quinjet land on the heavily thick ice, “Alright, let’s find her and get her out of there.”

The team immediately start to drill down to reach the plane. After hours of drilling, they finally reach the top of the plane. Tony used his blasters to get inside. “You getting anything Friday?”

“I’m detecting Vibranium towards the front of the plane”, Friday informs Tony. He walks towards the front, scanning for the source of the rare metal.

“There. Above you.”, Friday highlights one of the beams as Tony looks up. There impaled in the beam was a sword of some kind. Tony flies up to dislodge the weapon. As he does Friday speaks again, “I’m picking up a faint heartbeat.”

“Where Friday?”,Tony looks around area. Friday hones in on the heartbeat for Tony and he sees where it’s coming from.

“We found her Friday.”

After Tony informed the extract team, they worked fast to get her out. “Friday, call Banner.”

Bruce picked up a few rings,” What’s up Tony?”

“We found her. Is the Medbay ready?”

Bruce didn’t speak due to slight shock,” Uh, yeah it’s ready”

“Good I’ll be there in an hour and don’t say anything.”, Tony says then hangs up.

“Shall I inform Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes?”, Friday asks.

“No. Not yet.” he says as he looks at the sword in his hand.

“So why are we telling Steve and Bucky we found her yet?”, Bruce looks at the defrosting woman with silver hair wearing a black and silver jumpsuit similar to Natasha’s.

“Just because she had a faint heartbeat in the ice, doesn’t mean she’ll continue to have one when she’s out.”

“And you don’t want to tell them in case she dies.”

Tony sighed, ”They said she looks familiar to them. I just don’t want them to have hope only for her to die after them knowing she’s here, especially if they know her.”

Bruce pats Tony on the back,”They still deserve to know.”

The both of them continue to melt the ice surrounding the frozen woman. Soon half of her body is exposed, so Bruce checks her pulse. He felt that it was faint but slowly getting stronger. He was about to tell Tony when he noticed the dog tags around her neck. Curious to see what her name was, he picks up the tags and looked at the name. His eyes widen,” Tony, there’s something you need to see.”

Tony walks over to Bruce who handed him the tags. When Tony looked at them Bruce spoke,”Now you need to tell them.”

Tony took the tags off of her and called out to his AI,” Friday where’s Rogers and Barnes?”

Friday informed Tony that they were in the lab. The whole way there Tony was formulating a plan on how to tell them. When he got there, he saw that they were still looking through everything regarding Lady Silver. He hid the tags in his hand when he walked in. Bucky was the first to look up,” Your back. Did you find her?”

“Yeah, she’s in the Medbay thawing out. Banner is taking care of her.”

“Can we see her?”, Steve asked standing up.

“Before you do, I have to show you something”, Tony opens his hand,” these were around her neck”

Steve took the tags before Bucky could see. “That’s impossible”, was all the soldier could say. Bucky took the tags from his best friend and looked at them. The moment he read the names imprinted on the tags, memories he had forgotten flooded his mind.

**JAMES B BARNES                    STEVEN G ROGERS**

**32557038 T42 A                   987654320 T42 O**

As fast as lightning, Bucky ran out the lab and to the Medbay. Steve followed close behind still trying to wrap his head around the whole situation. And Tony well, he’ll catch up.

Bruce was checking her vitals again, when he heard what could only be described as running that sounded like rolling thunder. Then it just stopped. He looked towards the door frame. There Bucky stood with Steve looking the the woman. Bucky took a few step towards her only for his legs to give out. Steve quickly came up behind him to steady him. They knew there was something familiar about her but they just didn’t think it could be possible.

“This can’t be real.”

Tony finally reached the Medbay just as Bucky was caressing the semi-frozen woman’s cheek. “I take it you both know who she is.”

“Her name is Roman Grey.”, Steve informs him and Bruce while holding back tears.

“Why did she have your army tags?”, Bruce asked.

“Because she’s my girlfriend”, Bucky says continuing to look at her not caring if they saw him cry.

A few days later Tony along with Steve and Bucky had decided that the rest of the team should know about the defrosting woman in the Medbay, so they called a meeting. Everyone all gathered on the living room. Tony, Steve, and Bucky stood before them.

“Ok, what’s this about?”, Sam crossed his arms.

“This morning I made a discovery while looking through my father’s things.” Tony puts one of his tablets on the coffee table and it projected the front of the file.

“Project Rebirth 2.0? Lady Silver?”

“Is this Hydra related?”

“No, Project Rebirth is how Steve became Captain America.”, Tony clarifies.

Steve brought up the picture of Howard, Lady Silver, and Peggy,” The woman in the middle is Lady Silver. Her real name is Roman Grey and she’s Project Rebirth 2.0.”

More things start to pop up. Video clips. Photos. Documents.

“That pictured is dated 1948, I thought you were the only super soldier in the ‘40s?”, Sam questioned.

“And how did she even find out about the serum? Who does she work for?”, Natasha eyed Steve and Bucky- who hasn’t said a word since this whole endeavor began.

“No one. Roman’s me and Bucky’s best friend since we were kids-”, Steve started answering.

“-she also just so happens to be my girlfriend.”, Bucky finishes.

Everyone looked up at him, with slightly shocked expressions adorned on their faces.

“It says she was killed-in-action in ‘49”, Wanda read one of the documents displayed.

“That was true until about 5 hours ago.”, Tony says nonchalantly.

“What do you mean?”, Clint asked.

“I believe what Mr. Stark is trying to say is that she’s alive”, Vision answers.

“Is that why you called this ‘meeting’?”

The team looks at the three standing men for clarification. Bucky nods his head, “He found her frozen just like Steve.”

“She’s currently in the Medbay where Banner is keeping an eye on her,” Tony pats both Bucky and Steve on the shoulder, “Most likely she’ll be comatose for a little, until she wakes up we’ll keep monitoring her.”

Tony collects his tablet from the table, then leaves which signals that the meeting is over.

The team starts to disperse, while Bucky finally sits down. He starts wringing his hands,”What if she doesn’t wake up? Or she doesn’t recognize me? What if she moved on after she found out I was dead? What if-”

“Stop it. Don’t think like that Buck, we both know how much she loves you”, Steve puts his hand on his shoulder,”Come on bud, let’s get some sleep. We’ll check on her in the morning.”

Bucky reluctantly got up and walked to his room with a heavy heart. Hopefully he’d be able to get some sort of sleep.

“Two weeks. Stark said a few days but it’s been two weeks and she’s still comatose”

Steve is trying to train with Bucky to distract him and himself.

“We just gotta be patient Buck. She’ll wake up.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _*Italics mean flashbacks/thoughts* ___  
> *Mentions of attempted suicide*

**1946**

**~Roman~**

_The day I lost Steve was the day I decided to give up. The days that followed were even worse. All I did was drink away my pain and cry. Until the day came where I decided today was gonna be my last. I drank and drank and drank till I couldn’t think about backing out then filled the tub with water. Fully clothed, I laid myself in the tub continuing to drink. Eventually becoming so tired and slipping under the water. I got so caught up with ending my life that I had forgotten that Peggy was coming by to check on me. She broke down my bathroom door to get to me pulled me out of the tub and started CPR._

_“Dammit Roman! Wake up! No!! You don’t get to leave me too! Wake up! Come on!! Wake up! Wake up!! Wake up!!!”_

**Now**

**~Roman~**

My eyes shoot open and I gasp for air, coughing a bit. _God. My body feels so heavy and stiff._  I turn my head to the side and find that I’m in a white room. I start to panic.  _Oh no, where am I?! Did I get taken by Hydra?!_  To the best of my ability, I try to sit up, swinging my legs over the table I was laying on. As if on instinct, my hand goes for me neck but I notice the lack of metal. _No, my tags are gone! They must’ve drugged me and taken them along with my katanas._  Just then, the door opens and a woman in a lab coat walks in.  _One of Hydra’s doctors. But there are no guards with her._  She jumps at the sight of me,”Oh my, you’re awake!”

“Who are you? Where am I?”

“My names Dr.Helen Cho and you’re in a Medbay. Don’t be alarmed, your safe Ms.Grey,” she tells me.  _Wait, red flag. Safe my ass._  I try to stand, using the table for some support. _I need to get the hell outta here._  I stumble to take a step, but still on high alert.

“How do you know my name?”, I asked while watching her. I can tell she’s nervous by the way she’s hesitating. My walking was still shaky but I manage to walk towards her.

“Please Ms.Grey, you need to rest”

“How. Do you. Know. My name?”, I ask again with much more authority and intimidation in my voice. She starts backing away from me avoiding the question. “Please, calm down you’re sa-“, I grab her by her throat.

“Who do you work for?”, suddenly an alarm goes off. I look at her hand, she pushed a panic button. _Oh shit._  I let go of the doctor and begin to hurry to the door.

“Friday, lock down the compound”, the doctor says while trying to catch her breath. _Fuck._

**~Bucky~**

Steve’s way of a distraction is going to the gym. But I don’t want a distraction. I want her. To be by her side when she wakes up. To hear her voice. To see her eyes. I lost time with her once, I’m not making that mistake again. But apparently sitting and waiting for her to wake up for a week was a big no-no for Steve. Thus why he suggested training. “My distraction”. I was mindlessly punching the bag when an alarm started going off. “What the hell?”, I asked looking at Steve. Before he could answer the doors busted open, revealing Tony. “She’s awake and she’s not happy.” Without hesitation me and Steve follow Tony.

“Where is she Friday?”, Tony asked he A.I.

“She just took out 5 agents including Ms.Carter. She’s headed towards the quinjet hangars.”

“We better hurry.”

**~Roman~**

_I gotta find my katanas but if I’m not careful, I could run into a hoard of Hydra soldiers._  I wasn’t at my full strength yet but I could still fight when the time came. I had no idea where I was going but I knew that I had to get out of here. I turned the corner and froze in place. 5 Hydra soldiers saw me and immediately took out their weapons. They didn’t look like any of the past soldiers I’ve encountered before and neither did their guns.  _How did Hydra get ahold of these kind of people and weapons?!_

The blonde-haired woman at the front of the group spoke. “Miss, please stand down. No one is here to hurt you. You’re safe here.”

She and the other men were slowly approaching me, lowering down her weapon. She motions for the others to do the same. _Do they really think I am going to trust them?_

“I’ll never be safe here”, I turned around and ran. I knew that they’d come after me so I went against the wall and waited. As soon as one of the soldiers rounded the corner, I got off the wall and round housed them. _Now the fighting begins._

The men were easy to disarm and take down, the woman on the other hand. She truly was skilled, but not as well as me. After I delivered the final blow which knocked her out, I grabbed a gun from the floor. _Where did they get guns like this?_  Before more soldiers show up, I begin to run again. _I seriously need to get the fuck outta here._

_God this place is a fucking maze._  I keep turning down different hallways till I heard a voice call out my name from behind me.

“Roman!”

_Why did that sound so familiar?_  I turned around, aiming my gun and I froze. At the end of the hallway was a pair of blue eyes I’d know anywhere. “James?”

My eyes become glossy. He steps forward along with someone else I thought I’d never see again. “Steve?”

“Yeah. It’s us Ro. Everything’s alright just put the gun down ok?”

I shake my head. _No. This isn’t real. This is a trick._  “No no no no your not real. You’re dead. Both of you! Your not real! This isn’t real!”

“Roman, listen to me. This is real. Steve and I, we are really here. Please put down the gun”, Bucky tries to reassure me. They both cautiously walk closer to me. As they did, I noticed that he looked different. His hair was much longer and his entire left arm was….metal?!?!  _What the fuck?!_

“Please. It’s ok. You’re safe.”, Steve says. I can see the tears welling in both of their eyes.

“No! Stop saying I’m safe! This is a trick! This is Hydra’s doing and they drugged me. Now I’m hallucinating. You’re not my Bucky and you’re not my Steve! They died!“, tears are falling down my face and my hand starts to shake as I yell at them.  _Hydra wants me to surrender. I won’t let them have me._  I put the gun to my head.

“No no no. Roman stop!”

“Put the gun down! Now!”

“Tony do something! Stop her!”

“You’ll never have me! I’d rather die and be with my boys then surrender to Hydra!”

“No!!” I close my eyes, about to pull the trigger when I felt something stick into my neck. I pulled the needle out and dropped both it and the gun. My body all of a sudden became heavy, I could barely stand. I looked at the men and just now noticed a third man. _He looked a lot like_ ….. ”Howard?”

I tried to walk forward but I ended up losing my balance completely. Bucky caught me before I fell to the ground. Before I passed out, I tried to reach out and touch his cheek. “You’re not him.”

**~Bucky~**

“The sedative will wear off in a few hours.”, Tony says walking towards me.

“Buck?”

I don’t respond or move. I just continue to look at the love of my life.  _Who doesn’t even believe it’s me._  I move a piece of her silver hair out of her face _. I never thought I’d ever see her again. The day I left for war, I promised her I’d come back. But I didn’t, I broke my promise._  I picked her up and carried her back to the Medbay, Steve following.

When I got there, I placed her on a bed instead of the table she was previously on. _God, she’s as beautiful as I remember her._  I took one last look at her, kissed her forehead then left. Steve didn’t follow this time.

When I got to the gym, so many emotions were running through my head but the one I felt the most was anger. Angry at myself. For all the pain I caused her when she found out I wasn’t coming home. At Hydra. For taking me away from her, turning me into a monster, a killer. I was so angry I grabbed the closest thing to me-which was a 100 lbs weight-and threw it at the cement wall, letting out a frustrated yell.

Steve must’ve figured out were I was. He entered just as I threw another weight. He looked in the direction of where the weight had gone, seeing three lodged into the wall. “Buck-“, he started.

“Don’t.”, I warned him while pacing back and forth.

“She was just scared and confused. She didn’t mean-“

“SHE ALMOST KILLED HERSELF STEVE! RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!”

_I didn’t like yelling at him but I needed to let it out._

“Your best friend…”, I sighed letting the tears fall,”….my best girl. She doesn’t even recognize me let alone believe we are even alive.”

Steve walks up to me and leads me to the bench,” Yes she does. She knows it’s you. She was just scared, she’s just woke up in a world very different from the one we knew. She just needs time to adjust and she’ll need us to help her.” I nod my head.  _He’s right. She just needs time._  Steve gets up, pats me on the shoulder and exits the gym to give me some time alone to gather my thoughts. But the only thought that kept popping up in my head was.  _What if she doesn’t love me anymore or couldn’t because of all the things she’ll find out about me?_

***A few hours later***

**~Roman~**

I open my eyes slightly, the light stinging them a little. _God my head hurts like hell._  Once my eyes adjust, I notice I’m back in the white room again. _Oh no. Not again._ Panic rose in me again. The monitor next to the bed started beeping rapidly. I start trying to take the wires off of me.

“Hey hey hey, it’s ok. Your ok”, a voice tries to calm me down. A hand places itself on mine to stop me. Thinking it was someone from Hydra, I continued to struggle. “Roman stop, look it’s me.” _That voice. I know that voice._

I look up and stop resisting. I was met by a familiar dirty blond, blues-eyed man. Tears well up in my eyes,” Steve?”

He smiles with tears in his eyes,” The one and only”

_I couldn’t believe it_. _There's no way that was really him._  “Tell me something only he would know.”

He sat on the edge of the bed, my hand still in his,” After my mom’s funeral you told me you were gonna move in because you didn’t want me to be alone. That night you decided to try to teach me how to dance. I felt so bad about stepping on you so much that I made you pancakes for breakfast the next day, even though I wasn't the best cook.”

_You can't find that story in a museum._

Tears fall down my cheek, “Am I dead?”

Steve wipes them away with his other hand, “No Roman, you’re very much alive. As am I.”

I reach my hand out to touch his cheek. It was warm and I wipe away the tears that start falling.  _It’s really him._  I practically throw myself at him as I hug him. “Steve. Oh my god, it’s really you. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too Ro.”

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever until I pulled away. “But I don’t understand. How are you alive? How am I alive? The last thing I remember before waking up was nose diving into the Arctic.” _It didn’t make sense._

Steve inhales then exhales, “Roman, that happened about 70 years ago.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*Italics mean flashbacks/thoughts* ___

**Now**

**~General~**

To say Roman was shocked was an understatement. I mean, how would you feel if you just found out 70 years had passed by and you didn’t even know.

“70 years ago?!”

Steve nods his head, “When you dove into the ocean, overtime, it froze over. It preserved your body. I know because that’s what happened to me.”

“How did you even find me and know I was alive? What happened in those 70 years? Are Peggy and Howard still alive?”, Roman was rapid firing questions, which was understandable. Steve grabbed her shoulder, ”Hey slow down. I know you have a lot of questions and I’ll answer them all, trust me. But I need to explain everything to you first.”

“Before you do I have one question I need answered now”, Roman took a deep breath, “before I passed out…was I hallucinating or…did…did I see…”, the words were caught in her throat. Surely she was imagining that the love of her life was still alive. Steve knew what she was asking.

“Yes, it was really him Roman. He’s alive. Bucky’s alive.”

Tears threaten to fall again. “But h-how? He didn’t take the serum. He wasn’t a super soldier when he-he fell.”

Steve hugged Roman, rubbing her back to soothe her. When he broke apart from her, he began telling her everything. Starting from the day he first woke up to the day they found her file and everything in between. He told her about the forming of the Avengers, the battle of the New York, Shield, Hydra, the fight with Ultron, the Civil War, everything. But most of all, Steve told her about Bucky, and left nothing out. From how he was taken by Hydra after the fall to now. She deserved to know everything no matter how difficult it was to talk about those dark times.

Roman listened and hung onto everything Steve said. Taking it all in. When Steve spoke about Peggy, it was hard not to cry. Peggy was her rock when Steve “died”. The same goes for Howard Stark. Of course, Roman did not blame Bucky for any of it. She blamed Hydra. They stole her James. Manipulated him. Corrupted him. Forced him to do things against his will.

After Steve had finished filling her in on the last 70 years, he answered any other questions she had that he didn’t already cover, like some information about the team members. Never once did he complain, only ever being patient with her. He wanted to make sure she was understanding the information she was receiving no matter how long it would take.

They both sat in silence for a few moments before Roman gasped, remembering the events after she woke up the first time. “Oh god, are the agents that I hurt ok? And Bucky? Oh god, he must hate me. I told him he’s not my bucky. He probably thinks that I hate him now”, she puts her head in her hands.  _What if he’s already moved on and doesn’t even love me anymore_  she thought.

“Bucky doesn’t hate you. If anything he’s probably angry at himself, but he loves you, Ro. He’s never stopped loving you.”

Subconsciously Roman went to grab her dog tags, only to find that they aren’t around her neck. “Steve, do you know if I was wearing dog tags when I was found?”

“You were but Tony took them off to show them to us. I think Bucky still has them.”, Steve answered.

“Where is he?” Steve could tell she was a little hurt by the fact that he wasn’t here if he knows that she is. “Last time I saw him he was in the gym. Friday, where’s Bucky?” Steve said the last part louder than normal.

“Sergeant Barnes is in the common room, Captain.”

The voice startled Roman causing her to look around for the source, “What the fuck was that?!”

Steve chuckled, “That was Friday. She’s an artificial intelligence created by Tony. If you ever need anything, Friday will assist.”

“Would you like me to call for Mr. Barnes?”, Friday asked.

“No that's fine Friday. Instead, could you tell Tony to bring clothes to the Medbay?”, Steve asked her.

“Of course”

“Well that’s another thing that's gonna take some getting used to”, Roman said.

“Don’t worry Ro, me and the rest of the team are all here to help you. You’re part of this family now.”

“Thank you Stevie.” Roman smiles. Steve’s eyes become glossy as he pulls her into a tight hug, “I never thought I’d hear you say that nickname again.”

"I never thought I'd ever see you again."

A few moments later the doors to the Medbay open revealing Tony and Bruce.

**~Roman~**

While me and Stevie were hugging, I heard doors open. We break apart to see who had entered. Two men had walked in. One, looking a lot like Howard when he was younger.  _That must be Tony._  And the other was a little shorter wearing glasses and a lab coat.

“Ah sleeping beauty is finally awake.”

I furrow my eyebrows.  _Who the fuck is sleeping beauty?!_   Steve gave me a look that said I’ll explain later.

“I’m guessing your Tony? You have the same Stark attitude”, I laughed.

Steve introduced us to each other,“Roman this is Dr. Bruce Banner and yes that is Tony Stark. Tony Bruce, this is Roman Grey.”

“I guess I owe you both my thanks. If it wasn’t for you, I’d still be stuck in my ice prison. Thank you.”

Tony gives me that million dollar Stark smile and hands me a set of clothes, “That’s not necessary Ms. Grey but your welcome.”

Dr. Banner moves towards the monitors checking my vitals, “How are you feeling?”

“As good as anyone who just woke up from a 70 year sleep”, I laugh trying to lighten the mood. He smiled.  _Goal achieved_. “But I am also very hungry.”  _God I didn’t realize until now. I’m practically starving_.

“Well unfortunately, we can’t give you a ton of food right now. You might get sick even with the serum in your system.”, Dr. Banner explained to me. “I understand.”

“How about you get changed and I’ll come back with some soup?”, Steve suggested.

I smile,” Sounds great.” Steve kisses my forehead then begins to walk out with Tony and Dr. Banner.

“Hey Tony,” I call out to him. He stops and turns to me. “When you found me, did I have a katana sword with me by any chance?” _Please say yes. Please say yes._

“I found one but it wasn’t on you. It was lodged in a metal beam. It’s secured safely in my lab.”

_Oh thank god_. “Thank you Tony. I was afraid that it was gonna be lost forever. It’s the only thing I have left of Peggy and and your father.” Tony smiles then nods his head before leaving the room. I sigh. _What a day. First I find out that 70 years have gone by then that my Bucky is alive. What next? I swing my legs off the bed then slowly stand up. Man I could really use a shower right about now._ Bringing the clothes with me, I wander around looking at the equipment. Not touching it of course.  _All this new technology. It’s incredible._  After a few minutes I decided I need to find a bathroom.

“Uh excuse me, Friday?”, I call out unsure.

“Yes?”, her immediate response causes me to jump.

“Uh. Do you know if there is a bathroom with a shower in here?” _Wow. I can’t believe I just asked that._

“There is one a few feet away from you on your right.” I went to where she said and she was right. After turning on the water, I removed my suit and went under the hot water.  _Oh this feels amazing._  I just stand there for what feels like hours before I start to wash my hair.  _Huh, I’m surprised it’s not a rats nest after 70 years._ When I was finished, I put on the clothes that Tony had given me.  _Uh, he didn’t give me any underthings. I guess I’ll have to be without them for the time being._ The shirt and pants were a bit loose on me but comfortable. I look at myself in the mirror.  _Wow I still look the same since 1949. I haven’t aged._  I run my hand through my hair. _I wish I had a hairbrush._  My stomach growls.  _Man, I can’t wait to e-._ My thoughts were interrupted by the opening of a door- _Bucky? -_ followed by someone saying hello. _Feminine._  I cautiously open the bathroom door and peek my head out. There walking into the Medbay were two women. One with long light brown hair and the other with shoulder-length blonde hair. Brown-hair was carrying a tray with food while Blonde-hair was carrying a duffel bag talking to each other. Weary of the unfamiliar people, I slowly emerge from behind the door. Once they noticed me, they stopped walking. As I look at them more I realize they must be part of the team Steve told me about.

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to scare you”, Brown-hair says, “We are friends of Steve. We overheard him say that you were awake so we brought you something to eat and stuff you might need right now.” She gestures to the tray and bag.

“Hope you don’t mind it was us instead of Steve, we just wanted to meet you.”, Blonde-hair said.

I just stood there quiet, unsure on what to say. _Say thank you, you idiot._  When I still didn’t respond she continued, “My name is Natasha Romanoff and this is Wanda Maximoff.” _The assassin and the witch Steve mentioned. They’re both very beautiful._

I finally snap out of it. “I’m sorry. I just didn’t think I’d get any visitors besides Steve _and hopefully Bucky._  I’m Roman Grey but you probably already knew that.”

“If you would like to be alone, we could-”, Wanda starts but I cut in.

“No no no no no its ok its just all of this is still new to me”, I gesture around me then walk back to the bed and sit.

“Well, that’s understandable”, Natasha walks over to the bed and places the bag at the foot of it. Wanda walks over as well and hands me the tray. The aroma of the soup fills my nose which causes my stomach to growl louder. “Thank you for this.” As I begin to eat, Wanda and Natasha open the duffel bag and take out a few things. A hairbrush  _thank god,_  toothbrush and underthings. “-and there’s a few spare clothes in there just so you have something to wear for the time being.”, Wanda finishes explaining just as I finish my food. _God that was so good._

“Thank you both again. You didn’t have to do this”

“We girls gotta look out for one another”, Natasha says. I smiled. _That’s definitely something Peggy would say._

The three of us talked for awhile longer. I’d ask them about the modern world and they’d ask me about the 40's.

“So how did you meet Rogers and Barnes?”, Natasha asked. I smile as I thought about the memory of how we met.

**_1925_ **

**_~General~_ **

_It was a particularly hot day in Brooklyn so buying ice cream sounded like a great idea. And that’s exactly what little 7 year old Roman did. After she got herself chocolate ice cream_ (I know chocolate was expensive and hard to come by back then but just go with it) _she turned down an alleyway to shortcut to the park not noticing two boys following her. And another watching from afar._

_“Hey, wanna share that?”_

_Roman turned around to see who was talking. It was the park bully, Billy and with him his loyal follower, Tommy._

_“Leave me alone Billy”, she tried to keep walking but he got in front of her, blocking her way._

_“Don’t make this hard. Hand over the ice cream and the money.”, he stuck out his hand demanding that she give him what he wants._

_Little Roman took a step back from the boys,”No. This is mine.” She turned around, ready to walk back from where she was when she got yanked back by Billy. Which caused her ice cream to fall out of her hand and onto the ground. Billy then pushed her up against the brick building and it ended with Roman hitting her head against it._

_The boy who was watching the whole scene unfold, decided he couldn’t standby any longer. “Hey! Leave her alone!”_

_The three kids turned towards the voice and saw a scrawny little boy with blond hair. Billy snickered and turned his attention to him, “Scram! Or else ya gonna be next!”, then turned back to Roman._

_The boy walked up to Billy and shoved him as hard as he could away from her, “I said leave her alone!”_

_“You don’t know when to quit, do ya?”_

_“I can do this all day”, he says as he gets in a fighting stance. And then it begins but its not a fair fight. Two against one. So Roman decides to jump in. She jumps on Billy’s back trying to pull him off of the blond boy but Tommy pulled her off by her hair. Which resulted in Roman falling on the ground hard, hitting her head a second and scraping her arm. Tommy towered over her, “Ya should’ve just did as Billy said.”_

_Right when he was about to grab her, another boy with dark brown hair yanked his shoulder to face him. “Didn’t your mama ever teach ya to never hit girls”, he said before throwing a punch, getting him right in the schnoz. He then went to where Billy and the blond boy were fighting and did the same thing to Billy. “Pick on someone your own size” POW! Right in the kisser._

_Billy and Tommy ran away as fast as their legs could take them._

_“I had him on the ropes”, the blond boy says to the brunette boy._

_“I know ya did pal”_

_The two boys rushed to Roman, noticing that she was still on the ground. “Hey, are you okay?”_

_Because Roman had hit her head one-too-many times, her vision was a little fuzzy and she couldn’t quite get up on her own. The boys noticed and helped her stand. Once she was able to focus, she was met with her knights in shining armor. “Yes, I’m fine”, she says while dusting off her overalls._

_“You sure? You got a bump on ya head and ya arm is bleeding.”_

_Roman looks at her arm and indeed the brunette boy was right, “It’s nothing serious. What about you, are you ok? Your gonna get quite the shiner”, she asks the blond boy referring to his forming black eye._

_“It wouldn’t be the first one”, he waves it off._

_“Anyways, thank you for sticking up for me. Both of you”, she gives the boys a smile which they happily return. “My names Roman Grey”, Roman sticks out her hand. The blond boy was the first to shake her hand, “Steve Rogers” Then the brunette, “James Buchanan Barnes”_

_Steve rolls his eyes, “You can call him Bucky.” Roman giggles. “You guys wanna play in the park?” Both boys nod their heads._

_After that day, an unbreakable bond was formed. The three of them were as thick as thieves, three peas in a pod, and always stood by each other. Till the end of the line._


End file.
